1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of carbon tube materials, and more particular to a method for preparing a hollow bamboo-shaped carbon nanotube or microtube.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a one-dimensional nanomaterial, carbon nanotubes have light weight and a plurality of unusual mechanical, electrical, and chemical properties, and thus are widely used in various fields. For example, the carbon nanotubes are employed for manufacturing lightweight portable hydrogen containers, or as nano-scale wires for manufacturing complex circuits, or as catalyst attachments for expanding the surface area to improve the catalytic activity. Furthermore, the carbon nanotubes can be used for manufacturing composite materials having excellent performances such as high strength, high modulus, high temperature resistance, low thermal expansion coefficient, and strong heat denaturation resistance.
The carbon nanotubes are bamboo-shaped, conical, dendritic, or Y-shaped in shape. The bamboo-shaped carbon nanotubes include a series of separate hollow spaces, and thus have specific electronic properties and can be used as good electrode materials.
Typical preparation methods for the carbon nanotubes include an arc discharge method, laser ablation method, chemical vapor deposition method (hydrocarbon gas pyrolysis), solid phase pyrolysis, glow discharge method, combustion gas method, and polymerization synthesis, all of which have a complex process, high costs, and low yield.